marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles Vol 1 40
On Asteroid M, Quicksilver is surprised to see the group, especially without his Father, or Mystique or Wolverine. Iceman breaks the news, and they both agree that the only way to stop the Asteroid from destroying Earth, which they didn't really want to do, was to kill Magneto. They watch from the observation deck as Hyperion and Rogue begin the plan. After trying for a little bit, Hyperion realizes that they're not going to be able to stop the Asteroid after all. He stops what he's doing and leaves Rogue to die. The onlookers on Asteroid M witness the destruction of the planet, and Iceman realizes that his love, Rogue, is gone. Kitty figures out that Hyperion is on his way back to kill the rest of the mutants, including her, so that Weapon X can move on to the next reality, so she takes Colossus by the hand and starts phasing their way to the escape pod. Hyperion catches them part of the way there, and blasts them into space with his flash vision, even though Colossus lands a few solid punches first. As the hull breach sounds alarms on the main deck, Gambit sees Colossus' and Kitty's bodies floating in space and realizes what's happening. Hyperion bursts in through the wall, and quickly tosses Forge into the hole to space behind him. Iceman plugs the hole, and Hyperion announces to Weapon X that they're moving on, so start killing the natives. Quicksilver starts punching Hyperion in the face at full speed, having no effect, and Hyperion snaps his neck like a twig. Meanwhile, Gambit and Vanisher are explaining to Storm that they have to run, even though they have nowhere to run to when Spider stabs Vanisher through the heart. Vanisher's able to pull himself, Storm and Remy into another room with his last breath. At that moment, in pops two new Weapon X teammates, as two seem to have recently died. They quickly kill Iceman while chatting with Hyperion about the Timebroker. Out of time and having nowhere to run, Gambit apologizes to Storm for taking her away from Earth, only to die. She asks him to kill her so that Hyperion won't touch her body. He refuses at first, explaining that the Storm of his reality was his wife for many years before she died. She insists that it was meant to be this way, and he runs her through. The rest of Weapon X catches up, and the Tallus sends them to the next reality. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters (Villains): * ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * None Locations: * (Mutant Extermination Reality) ** , ** , High above Earth Items: * Vehicles: * | ReleaseDate = 1-7-2004 | Solicit = The story arc shining the spotlight on the Weapon X squad of Exiles comes to an Earth-shattering conclusion … literally! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}